


Crave You

by monthadog (mysteriousMonarch)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, but you totally know it's him, eridan isn't specifically named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/monthadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is the Empress of Alternia and while it seems like she has everything she could ever desire, she can't seem to gain the attention of the object of her affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> I really think I suck at summaries. Wow. If you made it this far then Thank You! So this was inspired by   
> "Crave You" by Flight Facilities (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)

"Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I crave you."

 

I stand in my dressing chamber as two of my handmaids lace me into the dress I am to wear for the ball that is taking place in my palace this evening. Kanaya, the royal stylist, had really outdone herself with the design of this gown. It was a form fitting number made almost entirely from golden silk that flowed so fluidly it looked as though my reflection had been dipped in liquid gold and my train was the puddle that had been left behind. I close my eyes as the last sash is tied behind me.

“They are almost ready for you, Your Majesty,” another servant announces from the entrance to my chamber.

“She’s almost ready,” one of my handmaids responds. I suppress a sigh as the two began adorning me with various golden pieces of jewelry. Sparkling bracelets and glittering rings are placed on my body as well as cuffs for my arms and some for my horns that are connected by slender chains. It’s not that I don’t enjoy hosting these events for the trolls in my empire, I just grow tired of the endless supply of suitors asking to fetch me drinks or to dance. Meanwhile, the only troll I wish would ask me those things remains aloof and distant.

I allow my imagination to take over for a moment as I study my reflection in the full-length mirror in front of me. Instead of the hands of my handmaid delicately clasping the gold chain around my neck, I picture the larger, cool hands of the object of my affections. His fingers, rough from handling weaponry, would linger on the nape of my neck before trailing up to lightly touch the fins of my ears. He had fins as well so he would know just the right caresses to use on them. I couldn’t help the shiver that ran down my spine at the thought which catches the attention of one of my servants.

“Do you have a chill, Your Highness? I could get Lady Maryam to send us a shawl for you,” she offers helpfully.

“That won’t be necessary but thank you for suggesting it,” I smile at her thoughtfulness. If I were being honest with myself, even if I was a bit cold I still would have declined opting instead to keep my skin exposed for his viewing.

“And now for the finishing touch,” my handmaiden said in delight. She always has thoroughly enjoyed helping me into my formal attire for these sorts of events. I must admit it was pretty fun getting so dressed up from time to time. I never knew if this would be the time he would finally notice me. My golden crown that is worn for balls and the like was placed upon my head and the two handmaidens curtsy deeply.

“You look breathtaking, Your Highness,” they breathed in unison. I giggle and gesture for them to both stand and then pull them in for a hug.

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you two!” I tell them truthfully.

“We are nearly ready for your entrance Your Majesty,” the servant had returned to announce.

“Thank you I’ll be on my way,” I offer the servant a warm smile and turn away from the mirror.

“You gills had better get ready yourshellves,” I tell my handmaids. “You don’t want to miss anyfin exciting!” They grin and assure me they will be dressed and in the Grand Ballroom in two swishes of a fishes tail fin. I step into the golden flats I had chosen to go with my gown and make my way to the double doors that lead out of my chambers. Two guards were waiting on the other side of the doors to escort me to the marble staircase that led down into the ballroom. It is always at the staircase where my presence as well as few others is announced. I know that by the time I arrive, he will have already been announced and seated. 

I look at the two guards as they bow to me and wonder if he had put any extra thought into choosing them specifically to walk with me or if he had just sent them at random. He is the Commander of the palace security, after all, and next in line to be a captain in my army. He is the brightest military strategist of our generation and isn’t afraid to let anyone know that fact. Secretly, he could have already made the cut to be out there in his own ship conquering the galaxy, but I had selected him for palace security to keep him closer to me and out of fear of him never returning from a mission.

As I walk with the guards through he expansive hallways of my palace my mind begins to get the better of me again. I imagine that the Commander himself had been waiting for me outside my chamber doors to personally escort me to the ball. On the way there he would pull me into the darkened piano room and play a beautiful piece that he had composed just for me. I would watch him play as the light of the full moon illuminated his fingers and his eyes would flutter closed. He would run his fingers across the ivory keys just as he wished to run them over my bare skin.

Or perhaps as we venture to the Grand Ballroom we would rendezvous to his private quarters where he would have two glasses of champagne waiting. We would drink from each other’s glasses and then from each other’s lips as he would make quick work of undoing what took two handmaidens nearly an hour to dress me up in. In a matter of minutes he would have me bare and laid out on his bed. 

My cheeks are dusted with a light fuchsia color by the time the guards and I reach the left wing of the staircase.

“Your Majesty?” one of them asks as I clear my head of my fantasy.

“Hm?” I respond, too embarrassed to voice anything else.

“They are awaiting the cue to announce your presence. Are you ready?” he inquires sounding a bit worried. No doubt he will be reporting my odd behavior to the Commander once his post has been relieved.

“Yes, let them announce me now,” I smile at him hoping it will make up for my lack of attention. The word is sent to the royal announcer and I prepare to take my place in the center of the top of the staircase.

The sound of chimes fills the ballroom grabbing the attention of all the guests. “Ladies and gentletrolls, presenting the Empress her Honorable Benevolency.” I position myself at the top of the staircase and pause briefly while all of the guests applaud my arrival. As I descend the steps as gracefully as I can, my eyes scan the closest tables until I catch sight of a flash of violet. My gaze remains fixed on him as I take one step at a time. I am nearly afraid my rapid   
heartbeat will be given away by my ample cleavage.

A swell of disappointment floods my chest instead once I reach the bottom of the stairs and he had not spared me a single glance. Lady Kanaya approaches me after I had made my commencement speech to tell me how stunning the gown looks on me.

“You turned quite a few heads when you made your entrance Your Highness,” she tells me with a smile.

“Did I?” I ask trying to sound interested in the prospect.

“Indeed. I am certain you will have many suitors asking for a dance,” she adds sagaciously. 

“Whale it’s a good thing I wore flats then,” I say sounding cheerful. On the inside I am screaming. Why can’t he want me like so many of the other trolls in the empire do?


End file.
